O Guardaroupa
by abigmistake
Summary: Tradução. Sirius e Remus são forçados a se esconder em um guarda-roupa, porque eles acidentalmente transaram na cama de seu melhor amigo. Oh sim, acidentes como esse acontecem - mas como exatamente? E de quem é a culpa? Pênis de Sirius, ou a saia?


"Não posso acreditar que de todos os lugares que poderíamos nos esconder, nós estamos realmente escondidos em um closet," Sirius ralhou. "A ironia."

"É um guarda-roupa," Remus insistiu. "Não ironia – sem trocadilhos bobos planejados." (n/t: sinceramente não entendi o que ela(?) quis dizer com isso)

"É um espaço fechado – eu não sou exigente quanto ao nome dele. Ironia," Sirius disse com seu dramático tom de o-mundo-está-acabando. "Pura ironia."

"Não posso acreditar que realmente estamos discutindo isso," Remus rosnou, deslocou e empurrou alguma coisa com seu dedo do pé – pareceu muito familiar com a bunda de Sirius – embora pudesse ser tão facilmente seus braços. (n/t: ??) "Estamos nos escondendo do nosso melhor amigo – e estamos decidindo em como chamar esse lugar corretamente,"

"_Você_ estava decidindo em como chamar esse lugar corretamente," Sirius o corrigiu. "Eu só estava mostrando quão irônica nossa situação é."

"Não é tão irônico. Irônico é tão típico que te faz rir mais tarde," ele rosnou de novo, e pelo gemido que Sirius deu, ele entendeu que estava provavelmente um pouco próximo demais das intimidades de Sirius, então ele rosnou de novo para seu inferno. "Isso definitivamente não vai nos fazer rir mais tarde. Mais tarde você estará morto."

"Oh vamos lá Remus-hun-amor-bum," Sirius provocou, e ele esticou seu braço – efetivamente batendo em Remus por toda a cabeça. "Nós podemos contar aos nossos netos sobre isso e eles podem ter uma influência maléfica – entretanto não deveríamos mencionar isso para as crianças."

"Por que não mencionar isso para as crianças?" Remus perguntou, e acariciou sua cabeça.

"Eu não acho que eles vão querer saber como foi que eles foram concebidos no closet." Sirius ronronou.

"Eu não estou transando com você no guarda-roupa," Remus se inclinou pra mais perto – mas apenas porque ele mal-e-mal tinha espaço pra respirar e o corpo de Sirius estava tão quentinho. "James quer nos matar – então pare de pensar no seu pau por apenas um segundo, porque é culpa dele que estejamos nessa confusão em primeiro lugar."

"Hey! Não o culpe!" Remus sabia que Sirius estava olhando para sua masculinidade bem agora, e intimamente arrulhando* palavras suaves para ele(n/t: ele, aqui, é o pênis do sirius e.e) – por que ele gostava do homem, de novo? Nem idéia. "Não é culpa dele que você estivesse tão sexy e a cama de James fosse a mais próxima!"

"Sirius," Remus disse na sua voz mais severa – oh, foi muito severa! Tome cuidado com ela. "Seu pênis é a única razão para estarmos nesse guarda-roupa – Eu vou culpá-lo para o resto de nossas vidas. Se isso faz você se perguntar se vai ter algo hoje à noite, a resposta é não"

"Mas—"

"Não."

"Mas—"

"Não. Você tem um pênis malvado e será punido."

Tudo o que ele ouviu foi outro xingão enquanto Sirius, indignado, cruzava seus braços na frente de seu peito – Remus inclinou-se contra ele entretanto, porque Sirius estava de fato quentinho. E okay, ele tinha um pinto muito mau – mas bem... Remus estava um tanto apaixonado por ele. (Tanto como Sirius com seu pênis.) Ainda que eles eram a razão que ele estivesse nu sangrento(n/t: _he was bloody naked_ ._.) escondendo neste guarda-roupa pra começar!

"_Mmm, Remus, você está tão bonito." Sirius ronronou de novo na nuca de Remus – ele não deveria, porque eles estavam na mesma sala do grupo, e qualquer um poderia notar quão imprópria suas 'amizades' estão de repente se tornando._

_Mas quando suas mãos escorregaram entre as coxas de Remus – ele está usando uma saia._ Nunca jogue verdade ou conseqüência com James ou Sirius._– isso fica um pouco arriscado._

_"Sirius, pare," Remus sibila, entretanto seu corpo se arqueia com o toque. "Alguém vai ver."_

_"Mas eu não ligo, você é meu," Sirius murmura, lambendo o caminho da garganta de Remus. "Eu quero tanto você Moony," sua voz está mais rouca do que antes, e Remus inclina sua cabeça para o lado, então Sirius pode beijar a expansão de seu ombro. "Eu preciso fazê-lo meu de novo. Eu preciso te sentir ao meu redor."_

_E suas mãos efetivamente trabalham no caminho de Remus para o esquecimento__*__._

"_Não, nã…" ele é cortado quando Sirius toca a barra de sua calcinha_ – nunca mesmo jogue verdade ou conseqüência com James ou Sirius – _e refreios de gemido. "Aqui não Sirius – você pode me ter lá encima."_

_"Sim!" Sirius faz uma dancinha da vitória enquanto sai de sua poltrona, e puxa Remus consigo._

_Sob circunstâncias normais, Sirius teria pego Remus lá encima em sua cama em três segundos planos – conforme é, Sirius para a cada segundo para apalpar Remus sob sua saia e brincar com sua camiseta tanto quanto com a calcinha de laço. Eles não estão se movendo, e Remus odeia isso, porque ele quer brincar com a cueca de Sirius também – mas ele tem senso de dever, e se recusa a fazer até que estejam no quarto quando a sala comum estivesse tão cheia. Sirius dá em seu ombro uma última mordida e finalmente empurra a porta aberta do dormitório, empurrando Remus pra dentro e para a cama._

"Então é tudo completamente sua culpa." Remus explicou – eles ouviram furiosas batidas contra a porta, e se arrastaram juntos, entretanto os sons estavam abafados.

"Na-ah," Sirius insistiu. "É culpa da sua saia."

"A qual James me fez vestir!" Remus disse na defensiva. "Mas isso não tem nada a ver com James fora o fato de que sua cama é a que você me empurrou, você teve seu jeito malvado comigo!"

_"Mmm, tão macio," Sirius lambe o umbigo de Remus, apreciando a pele. "Moony, te amo."_

_Remus está ocupado arquejando muito, mas inclina a cabeça, e sussurra um 'Eu também te amo' que é combinado com um áspero gemido, conforme Sirius tira a calcinha de babados._

"A calcinha!" Sirius exclamou. "Elas são as culpadas."

"Oh, aquelas que você me desafiou a usar?"

"Droga!" E lá estava outra colisão com a porta do guarda-roupa.

_"Oh Deus! Siri…" os dedos pálidos fizeram seu caminho até a saia, abrindo o zíper e arrancando com força. Ele mal pode esperar para estar com seu amante de novo – ele precisa muito dele, e Remus está se contorcendo sob ele, e ele cria uma linda visão._

_"Moony," Sirius sussurra roucamente, e ele para seus movimentos – isso deixa Remus terrivelmente alerta, ele sabe que o garoto tem medo de que ele tenha feito algo de errado – como conforto ele beija sua nuca, para mostrá-lo que está tudo bem. "Você foi meu antes da festa – está tudo bem se eu somente..."_

_Remus acena com a cabeça, sem nem hesitar – eles estavam juntos por um longo tempo, mas Sirius sempre pergunta antes que eles transem despreparados, porque ele realmente não queria que Remus sentisse que era só sexo. Então ele beija o moreno, e agarra seus jeans, onde sempre tem um vidrinho de lubrificante. Derramando ele sobre seu duro – no s..._

"Seu lubrificante!" Remus rosna. "É culpa do teu lubrificante! Se você não carregasse sempre um vidro, você teria tido que pegar na noite, e então você veria que não é seu, e nós teríamos percebido nosso erro."

"Você não pode culpar meu lubrificante!" Sirius protesta, asperamente puxando a morena mais perto. "Mantém sua bunda sem ser dolorosamente machucada!"

Remus o encarou – mas ele não podia contradizê-lo. Embora não fosse justo de modo algum – eles tinham jarros no dormitório, por que Sirius insistia em correr por aí com um tubinho nos seus jeans? Se o garoto não começasse a apalpá-lo nos corredores eles não precisariam desses tubinhos pra começar!

"CAIAM FORA!" James de repente berrou – ele esteve batendo na porta até agora, sem nunca dizer algo.

Remus e Sirius trocaram olhares.

"Oh, não," Sirius chamou. "Estamos bem confortáveis no closet."

"Guarda-roupa!" Remus corrigiu – não deveriam brincar com James quando ele estava tão bravo com eles.

"SAIAM, AGORA, ENTÃO EU POSSO CHUTAR SUAS BUNDAS ATÉ ESQUECEREM!"

_A confiança é apaixonante e amável, porque Sirius não quer machucar Moony – ele se preocupa muito com o garoto, não queria fazê-lo sentir dor – eles se movem devagar na cama. Ela range sob seus pesos juntos, conforme seus movimentos se tornam um._

_"Deus Moony…" Sirius arqueja asperamente, se inclinando sobre o corpo do outro garoto, cobrindo-o com beijos suaves._

_"Siri…" um arquejo gemido escapa dos lábios da morena, próximo do fim, "Siri, pró..."_

_É perfeita a harmonia entre barulhos e movimentos e lábios em mãos e contra ponta dos dedos – eles nunca querem parar mas antes de muito eles..._

"VOCÊS TRANSARAM NA MINHA CAMA!" James gritou. "EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! SEUS PERVERTIDOS!"

"Mas…" Sirius lamentou, "Jamy – você já nos viu nus antes, o que..."

Remus gemeu – essa não era a coisa certa a ser dita.

"CALA A BOCA! ISSO NÃO É NADA COMPARADO A VER VOCÊS PELADOS E FAZENDO ISSO!" James bateu na porta severamente, tentando passar por ela. "TEM SEMEM POR TODOS OS MEUS LENÇÓIS! E ADIVINHE: NEM É MEU!"

"_OH Deus!" Remus arqueia suas costas, e seus peitos tocam, conforme seus estômagos afundam. "Siri!"_

_Os negros segundos mais tarde, se derramando dentro do corpo de seu amante, exclamando seu nome. Ele vira seus corpos, exaustos, mas ele não quer esmagar Moony com seu peso morto. Lentamente ele recupera sua respiração, e quando consegue, ele diz ao outro garoto quanto ele realmente tem carinho por ele._

"Ok, olha, James!" Remus tentou argumentar – ele estava ficando cansado de ficar preso em um guarda-roupa, mesmo se fosse apenas porque ele podia se sentir ficando quente próximo a um nu e igualmente quente Sirius Black. "Você está muito desconcertado conosco, e você tem todo o direito de estar," Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas pra ele – que? "Mas nós somos seus melhores amigos e nós sentimos muito por termos transado na sua cama. Nós juramos usar cada feitiço de limpeza que conhecermos, e nós nunca faremos de novo – na sua cama, eu quero dizer," Sirius sorriu largamente e beijou seu rosto. "Se, por alguma razão você não achar isso razoável suficiente, nós vamos ter que ficar nesse guarda-roupa pra sempre. Entretanto quero te lembrar do fato de que suas roupas estão aqui também, e Sirius está ficando excitado de novo então..."

Ele foi cortado pela risada de Sirius e o guincho afeminado de James.

"SAIAM! AGORA!" Ele berrou. "Eu não vou machucar vocês! Apenas não... peloamordeDeus."

"As batidas na porta pararam, e Remus pendeu sua cabeça pra trás em alívio. Sirius sorriu, e empurrou a porta aberta, escondendo sua nudez o melhor que conseguia conforme ele emergia – ele usava um dos suéteres de James, e os olhos de James se contraíram.

"SIRIUS!" Ele urrou – os olhos de Sirius aumentaram em choque. O que ele fez agora? "NÃO SE TOQUE AÍ COM O MEU SUÉTER!"

Remus gemeu e antes que ele entendesse Sirius estava de volta ao guarda-roupa com ele, trancando a porta com todos os feitiços que se lembrava no momento de grande medo. Do lado de fora o seu melhor amigo estava enfurecido, tentando derrubar todo o maldito guarda-roupa.

"Então…" Sirius começou, ignorando o fato de que seu namorado estava o encarando com raiva. "Nós estamos no closet, eh. Que irônico."


End file.
